L'ange aux yeux écarlates
by shizuka kurai
Summary: L'histoire d'amour entre Shinji et Kaoru telle que vous l'attendiez tous.En gros, spoiler,yaoi,shonen ai, lemon.Chapitre 3 enfin en ligne!
1. Seuls sur le sable

**Fan Fic Neon Genesis Evangelion :**

**L'ange aux yeux écarlates**

**Chapitre I :**

« Seul(s) sur le sable, les pieds dans l'eau… »

(Paroles déposées, vous voyez de qui… ?)

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Yaoi lemon romantique

**Série :** Neon Genesis Evangelion (d'après la série TV)

**Pairing :** le couple Kaoru Nagisa (le 5th Children) /Shinji Ikari (le 3rd Children)

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que les emprunter.

**Spoiler :** désoulée ! J'ai pris un épisode de la série télé, et j'ai prolongé la scène pour qu'elle soit, disons, un peu plus intéressante. Non ! Ne me tapez pas, s'iou plaît ! J'ai cru bien faire !

**Introduction :** L'histoire se situe quelque temps après la fusion à 400 de Shinji avec l'Eva 01, la défaite d'Asuka contre le 15e Ange, Araël, et l'autodestruction de l'Eva 00 par Rei lors de son combat contre le 16e Ange, Armisaël. Complètement prostrée, Asuka n'est plus en mesure de piloter l'Eva 02. Le Comité de la SEELE envoie à la NERV un nouveau pilote : Kaoru Nagisa. La scène se passe au bord d'un lac au crépuscule. Shinji, seul sur la plage, pense avec tristesse à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines.

« Toji, Kensuké et les autres, se dit-il. Ils ont perdus leurs maisons. Ils sont tous partis. Aucun ami. Je ne connais plus personne dont je puisse dire : « c'est mon ami ». Personne. Je ne peux plus voir Ayanami. Je n'en ai plus le courage. Comment je ferais devant elle ? … Asuka ! Misato ! Maman, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?... S'il te plaît… »

Shinji avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Il ressentait une douleur sourde dans la poitrine. Il en était là de ses réflexions, quand un bruit attira son attention. Le 3rd Children tourna la tête vers le point d'origine du son. C'est là qu'il l'aperçut : assis sur un tronc d'arbre mort formant un arc de cercle au-dessus de l'eau, un étrange garçon à la chevelure argentée fredonnait quelque chose. Cet air semblait familier au jeune Ikari, lui qui jouait du violoncelle. Mais oui, il s'agissait de la 9e de Beethoven : _L'Ode à la Joie_. L'adolescent mystérieux prit la parole :

« C'est agréable, une chanson , dit-il.

Hein ? s'étonna Shinji.

Ça donne de la joie au cœur, affirma le garçon. La musique est la plus grande création des Lilines. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi, Shinji Ikari ? » questionna-t-il en se retournant vers Shinji.

Le 3rd Children était intrigué par cet inconnu qui visiblement, semblait le connaître lui. Son intense regard rouge troublait Shinji et lui rappelait Ayanami.

« Tu connais mon nom ? demanda le jeune Ikari.

Tout le monde connaît ton nom ! certifia le jeune homme. Excuses-moi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de qui tu es.

Hein ? Vraiment ? dit Shinji, surpris. Mais toi, qui es-tu ?

Je suis Kaoru. Kaoru Nagisa. Comme toi, je suis un des enfants qualifiés. Je suis le 5th Children.

Le 5th Children ? C'est toi, Nagisa ?

Tu peux m'appeler Kaoru, Ikari, lui proposa l'étrange garçon.

Je veux bien, répondit le 3rd Children. Mais si tu m'appelles Shinji. »

Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent lui sourit. Un peu gêné, Shinji se releva et se débarrassa du sable fin sur son pantalon. L'étrange garçon était d'une familiarité déconcertante avec lui, alors que tous deux se connaissaient à peine. Shinji passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux d'ébène pour ce donner contenance.

« Tu as de très beaux cheveux », lança Kaoru en se laissant glisser agilement du tronc d'arbre.

Hein ? s'étonna Shinji. La réplique l'avait pris au dépourvu, et il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Approche, Shinji Ikari », l'intima d'une voix douce le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

Perplexe, le 3rd Children s'avança à pas lents. Il s'arrêta à une cinquantaine de centimètres de l'étrange adolescent. Ce dernier reprit la parole :

« Tu souffres, Shinji, je le sais, dit Kaoru. Ton cœur saigne au plus profond de ton âme. Tu souffres au contact des autres, et tu n'aimes pas avoir mal. Alors tu fuis. Tu te réfugies dans ta solitude, et tu te crois protégé. Mais c'est faux, Shinji.

C'est vrai, j'aime être seul. Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? s'emporta le jeune Ikari.

Il y a autour de toi des gens qui t'aiment, Shinji, et qui voudraient te protéger. Mais tu les repousses et les empêchent de t'approcher. »

Les paroles de Kaoru résonnaient dans le cœur du 3rd Children.

« C'est faux ! s'exclama Shinji d'un ton agressif. Je suis seul…Toujours seul… Tout le monde s'en va en me laissant tout seul! Aucun ne pense à moi ! cria-t-il… Aucun ne m'aime… . Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure.

Tu te trompes, Shinji, dit Kaoru.

Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? hurla Shinji. Hein, dis-moi donc pourquoi, Kaoru ? »

Brusquement, le garçon étrange s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par les deux bras. Puis, se penchant vers Ikari, il murmura doucement à son oreille :

« Parce que moi, je t'aime… Shinji. »

Et avant que le 3rd Children ait pu réagir, Kaoru emprisonna ses lèvres sous les siennes. D'abord surpris, Shinji esquissa un mouvement de rébellion. Mais la poigne ferme et pourtant douce du garçon mystérieux l'empêchait de se dégager. Puis, comme Kaoru ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, Shinji ferma les yeux. Il commença à céder au baiser langoureux de son compagnon, et il se laissa faire quand la langue de Kaoru força la barrière de ses dents pour s'enrouler autour de sa langue. Shinji ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Le garçon au regard de braise éloigna son visage de celui du 3rd Children, et le fixa intensément.

« Ressens-tu mon amour, Shinji ? lui demanda le 5th Children.

Je…tu…Mais…NON ! s'insurgea Shinji en repoussant le garçon. On se connaît à peine. Et puis… l'amour…entre des garçons…c'est…

C'est une chose qui existe, Shinji, le coupa Kaoru. L'amour ne se soucie pas des sexes, ni de l'âge ou de la classe sociale. L'amour baigne le monde, Shinji.

Mais… Kaoru !… »

Tout ceci paraissait de plus en plus fou. Shinji était complètement perdu. Recevoir sa première déclaration d'amour d'un … garçon. C'était totalement ahurissant. Et puis, rêvait-il ou n'apercevait-il pas une sorte de lumière douce et chaude émaner de Kaoru ? Shinji aurait presque aimé dire que le garçon aux cheveux argentés avait l'air …d'un ange. Mais pas ceux qu'il combattait, non. Plutôt ceux qui sont décrits dans les livres, des messagers de paix et d'amour…D'amour ?…Ah, si seulement il savait ce qu'était Kaoru…

Shinji n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. La proximité du corps de l'autre garçon éveillait en lui des sensations étranges et contradictoires. Il se sentait si bien avec ce jeune homme aux allures d'ange qu'il ne connaissait pourtant que depuis quelques minutes. Le garçon mystérieux se rapprocha de Shinji et l'enlaça. Le jeune Ikari, complètement subjugué par son compagnon, ne protesta pas. Il osa même lui étreindre la taille. Kaoru murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Shinji :

« Je peux te montrer ce qu'est l'amour, Shinji », susurra-t-il.

Et, ce faisant, l'ange glissa sa main droite dans le pantalon de Shinji et commença à lui caresser la chute des reins. Pendant ce temps, son autre main entreprenait de passer sous la chemise du jeune Ikari, et de caresser son torse. Kaoru l'entraîna vers le tronc d'arbre, et Shinji se retrouva adossé à l'arbre mort. Son cœur battait la chamade.

« Kaoru, protesta Shinji. Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Chuuuut… Tout va bien, le rassura Kaoru. Tu n'as rien à craindre… »

Relâchant son étreinte, Kaoru commença à déboutonner la chemise de Shinji. Lentement, très lentement, le jeune Nagisa fit glisser le vêtement sur les épaules du garçon brun et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, puis un baiser interminable. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, Shinji sentit les lèvres de son compagnon glisser le long de son cou, de son torse, de plus en plus bas.

Kaoru était agenouillé devant le jeune Ikari. Il appuya quelques instants sa tête contre le ventre de Shinji, puis s'écartant, dégrafa le pantalon du 3rd Children. Quand ce dernier sentit son habit descendre le long de ses jambes, il attrapa les poignets de l'étrange garçon pour l'empêcher de continuer. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et toutes les appréhensions de Shinji s'envolèrent. Il était littéralement hypnotisé par cet intense regard rouge vif. Desserrant les doigts, il laissa le 5th Children achever sa besogne. Le garçon brun se redressa et s'adossa de nouveau à l'arbre. Il sentait une chaleur intense monter à ses joues, mais aussi dans une partie de son anatomie.

Cette sensation s'accentua encore quand Kaoru posa ses lèvres sur la bosse qui grossissait sous son slip. De lui-même, Shinji abaissa le dernier rempart de son intimité. Visiblement ravi de cette initiative, le garçon aux yeux rouges observa avec envie la virilité de son compagnon.

« Toi aussi, tu es plein d'amour, Shinji » dit doucement Kaoru en levant les yeux.

Son sourire désarmait totalement Shinji. Le 3rd Children poussa un léger cri quand le garçon aux cheveux argentés passa la langue sur sa verge avant de la prendre dans sa bouche. Tout en massant le membre viril avec sa langue, Kaoru exerçait une succion intense. Shinji gémit de plaisir. Des sensations contradictoires le submergeaient. Il aurait voulu que Kaoru arrête ça, tellement il avait l'impression d'être vidé de ses forces et de son énergie. Mais en même temps, il souhaitait que son compagnon continue. Ce qu'il ressentait était si fort…

Kaoru commença un mouvement de va-et-vient avec la tête tout en continuant à sucer sa friandise. Shinji sentait son membre se raidir de plus en plus, et irradier une chaleur extrême. Il ne pouvait plus penser, assailli par ce feu intérieur qui le dévorait. Avec son bassin, il accompagnât son camarade et imprima à ses hanches le même mouvement de va-et-vient. Kaoru suçait de plus en plus fort, et les deux garçons accéléraient peu à peu la cadence de leurs balancements. Une vague de plaisir les submergeait tous deux, et leurs gémissements s'élevaient dans le jour décroissant. Enfin, avec un râle de soulagement, Shinji éjacula, inondant de sperme la bouche de son compagnon. Kaoru, reculant la tête, libéra alors le membre du jeune Ikari, et effrontément, avala la précieuse substance.

Epuisé et tremblant, Shinji se laissa choir sur le sol en fermant les yeux. Le sable fin irritait sa peau, mais il n'en n'avait cure. Il leva la tête vers l'ange mystérieux qui l'observait avec insistance et tendresse. Avec des gestes d'une infinie douceur, Kaoru prit la tête de Shinji dans ses mains et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément, et quand il s'écarta, un filet de bave coulait sur le menton d'Ikari. Puis le garçon à la chevelure d'argent commença à déboutonner sa propre chemise. Il prit les mains de Shinji et les posa sur son torse. Kaoru guida ensuite les doigts de son compagnon vers son pantalon et l'incita à en défaire la fermeture éclair. Un peu surpris, Shinji constata que l'étrange garçon ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Il rougit en voyant l'état, provocant, du membre de son camarade. Kaoru passa une main derrière la tête d'Ikari, et de l'autre saisit délicatement son sexe dressé.

« A toi maintenant », dit doucement Kaoru.

Le 5th Children, toujours à genoux, rapprocha son bassin de la tête de Shinji, assis par terre. Le jeune Ikari était troublé. Il n'osait comprendre ce que voulait le fascinant adolescent aux cheveux d'argent. Et pourtant, il le devinait si bien…

« Ouvre la bouche, Shinji, l'intima Kaoru. Allez, n'ai pas peur. »

Le garçon brun obéit avec lenteur et ferma les yeux. Kaoru introduisit doucement sa verge dans la bouche de Shinji. Retenant toujours la tête d'Ikari de la main droite, Nagisa prit appui de la main gauche sur le tronc de l'arbre.

« Vas-y, Shinji, dit Kaoru. Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si tu aspirais dans une paille. »

Le jeune Ikari suivit les conseils de son sempaï. Il commença à aspirer, tirant sur le membre de son compagnon. Il gémit quand Kaoru entama un mouvement de va-et-vient dans sa bouche. Shinji sentait la virilité de l'étrange garçon grossir de plus en plus, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du plaisir. Kaoru pénétrait profondément dans sa bouche, presque jusque dans sa gorge, et le garçon brun avait l'impression d'étouffer. Son camarade bougeait de plus en plus vite, et Shinji gémissait de plaisir. Il s'agrippait aux cuisses de Kaoru et essayait de suivre son rythme. La tête lui tournait à mesure que son plaisir s'intensifiait. Quand son excitation arriva à son paroxysme, Shinji pouvait à peine respirer. A ce moment-là, Kaoru repoussa doucement mais fermement la tête de Shinji, et retira son membre avant que le sperme n'en jaillisse. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent éjacula quelques secondes plus tard, et le liquide blanchâtre se répandit sur la poitrine de son compagnon.

« Pas encore, Shinji, murmura Kaoru dans un souffle. Pas encore… »

Les deux garçons étaient essoufflés. Kaoru s'allongea entre les jambes du 3rd Children qui s'était de nouveau adossé à l'arbre. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, tendrement enlacés, reprenant leur souffle. Shinji était à la fois comblé et frustré. C'était la première fois qu'il vivait quelque chose d'aussi intense et…agréable. Mais en même temps, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kaoru s'était retiré avant l'éjaculation, alors que ce dernier avait attendu et avalé le sperme de Shinji quand il avait jailli. Le jeune Ikari aurait aimé allé jusqu'au bout lui aussi. Mais l'étrange garçon aux allures d'ange le lui avait refusé. Ou du moins avait-il repoussé ce moment. « Pas encore … » avait-il dit…Pas encore ? Voulait-il dire qu'il voulait…recommencer ?…Shinji accepterait alors. Il se sentait si bien avec ce… Kaoru Nagisa. Pourtant, ils se connaissaient à peine…Mais le jeune Ikari n'hésiterait pas. Il aimait sentir ce corps doux et chaud contre le sien. Il était prêt à tout accepter, tout faire pourvu que Kaoru le lui demande…

Le soleil avait maintenant disparu totalement derrière les collines. La pénombre régnait désormais sur l'étendue du lac. Les deux adolescents étaient toujours étendus sur le sable. Shinji serrait Kaoru dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi toute la nuit. Mais son compagnon ne semblait pas partager cet avis. Quand la nuit fut complètement tombée, et que seules la lune et les étoiles éclairaient les deux garçons, l'ange mystérieux se leva et se rhabilla.

« Kaoru…commença Shinji. Je…enfin, tu… »

Shinji ne put achever sa phrase, envahi soudain par une immense tristesse. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Complètement nu et désemparé, il grelottait dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Le 5th Children soupira.

« Vraiment, Shinji. Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche. »

Il revint vers Shinji, ramassa sa chemise, la secoua pour enlever le sable, puis il la posa délicatement sur les épaules de l'adolescent brun. Kaoru s'accroupit près de lui, posa sa main droite sur la tête de son compagnon, et caressa doucement sa chevelure. Sans comprendre pourquoi, le jeune Ikari ne pouvait s'empêcher de sangloter.

« Calme-toi, Shinji, dit tendrement le 5 th Children. Et puis, nous nous quittons ce soir, mais …nous nous reverrons bientôt.

C'est…vrai ? l'interrogea Ikari d'une voix tremblante en relevant la tête.

Oui, bien sûr ! répondit Kaoru. Après tout, ne suis-je pas moi aussi un pilote d'Eva ? »

Shinji sourit et essuya ses larmes. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Les deux garçons se relevèrent. Kaoru déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du 3rd Children, puis s'éloigna lentement en fredonnant (_l'Ode à la joie_ de Beethoven, évidemment. Il semble que ce soit son morceau préféré). Shinji le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que le garçon mystérieux disparaisse dans les ténèbres. Il ramassa ses affaires, se rhabilla et quitta à son tour le bord du lac…

**A SUIVRE…**

**Dans le prochain épisode :** On joue à chat ?****

5


	2. On joue à chat?

**Chapitre II :**

On joue à chat ?

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Yaoi soft (shonen aï, quoi), Couloir-movie (ben oui, c'est comme les Road-movie américains sauf que là, ça se passe à pied et dans les couloirs de la NERV)

**Série :** Neon Genesis Evangelion (d'après la série TV)

**Personnages :**

les principaux :

Shinji Ikari, le 3rd Children, pilote de l'Eva 01

Kaoru Nagisa, le 5th Children, nouveau pilote de l'Eva 02

Asuka Soryu Langley, la 2ndChildren, ex-pilote de l'Eva 02

le major Misato Katsuragi, supérieur hiérarchique des Children

les rôles secondaires :

le docteur Ritsuko Akagi, responsable des Eva et des tests de synchro

Gendô Ikari, commandant de la NERV, et accessoirement père de Shinji

Rei Ayanami, la 1st Children, pilote de l'Eva 00

**Pairing :** toujours les mêmes ! (c'est-à-dire Kaoru et Shinji pour les baka qu'avaient pas compris)

**Commentaires:** Cette scène est totalement inédite par rapport à la série. Je l'ai rajouté pour voir un peu plus mon perso préféré dans Evangelion, Kaoru Nagisa, car je trouve qu'on ne le voit pas assez dans la sériiiiiiiiiiieuuh ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiinn ! Alors je lui est rajouté une scène spécialement rien que pour lui ! (et pour moi aussi, bien sûr, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Héhéhé… Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !…Hum, pardon je m'emporte).

**Introduction :** Deux jours après l'arrivée du 5th Children, le major Katsuragi et le docteur Akagi décidèrent d'effectuer un test de synchro pour évaluer les capacités du nouveau pilote. Les trois pilotes, Rei Ayanami, Shinji Ikari et Kaoru Nagisa, avaient été convoqués au QG de la NERV en fin d'après-midi. Shinji avait rencontré Kaoru à l'une des entrées du QG. Visiblement, le jeune Nagisa l'attendait. Le 3rd Children guida son camarade à travers le dédale des couloirs du centre. Ikari était intrigué par le garçon aux cheveux d'argent, qui à la fois semblait s'émerveiller de tout, et ne s'étonner de rien. Mais malgré ses interrogations, il était heureux d'être avec Kaoru. Les deux adolescents discutaient tout en marchant.

« J'ai entendu dire que la 2nd Children était sortie de l'hôpital », dit Kaoru en croisant les mains derrière la tête.

« Ah ?…Heu oui, confirma le 3rd Children. Elle est revenue à la maison avant-hier. »

« Tu dois être content. »

« Hein ?…Qu…Quoi ? »balbutia Shinji, en serrant plus fort la bandoulière de son sac de sport.

« Ca ne te fait pas plaisir? »demanda le garçon au regard de braise.

« Heu…eh bien…A vrai dire, l'ambiance est pas géniale depuis son retour », dit Ikari d'un ton hésitant.

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »demanda Kaoru.

« Eh bien…Physiquement, Asuka va bien, mais…son cerveau a subi des dommages importants lors de l'attaque de l'ange, et… »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est-à-dire que … Enfin, elle avait déjà mauvais caractère avant. Mais là, ça devient carrément infernal. Un coup, elle ne dit plus rien et regarde dans le vide en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Puis tout d'un coup, elle se met à hurler, nous traite de tous les noms et elle nous balance à la tête tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main … »

Shinji frissonna avant de reprendre.

« Dans ces moments-là, il vaut mieux se planquer, parce que je suis sûr qu'elle serait capable de tuer quelqu'un…Ils auraient mieux fait de la garder un peu plus longtemps à l'hôpital, avec une camisole de force et des tranquillisants à haute dose… »

« Elle aussi, elle fuit, murmura Kaoru. Elle nie ses blessures et fuit… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Kaoru ?demanda Shinji. Je n'ai pas entendu. »

« Rien. Je me disais juste que si la 2nd Children est toujours aussi instable émotionnellement, la NERV ne l'autorisera pas à piloter dans l'immédiat. »

« Heu…hésita le garçon brun, pas tout à fait certain d'avoir tout compris. Oui,…sans doute. »

« Et donc, je vais pouvoir rester ici un moment. »lui fit remarquer Nagisa d'un air entendu.

Shinji comprit enfin l'allusion de son camarade. Si Asuka avait disjoncté et ne pouvait plus monter dans l'Eva, Kaoru allait pouvoir rester avec lui !

« C'est génial ! » s'exclama le jeune Ikari.

« Génial ? »s'étonna Kaoru.

Heu…balbutia Shinji. Je veux dire…heu…J'espère qu'Asuka guérira vite…Mais je suis content que tu restes. »

« Vraiment ?demanda le garçon mystérieux. Mais es-tu sûr que tu ne va pas le regretter ? »dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Hein ? »

Et sans laisser le temps à Shinji de se défendre, Kaoru attrapa le sac du 3rd Children et partit au galop.

Le jeune Ikari resta planté là quelques instants, effaré, puis enfin il réagit :

«Hééééé, mais…Attends un peu, toi ! »cria-t-il en se lançant à la poursuite du voleur.

S'ensuivit alors une poursuite effrénée dans les couloirs de la NERV. A plusieurs reprises, Kaoru se perdit et tomba sur des impasses. Mais à chaque fois, il parvenait à échapper à son poursuivant en empruntant une porte providentielle, ou en feintant le 3rd Children. Au détour d'un couloir, les deux garçons bousculèrent le docteur Akagi qui se retrouva étalée par terre, ses dossiers éparpillés sur le sol.

« Hé ! Faites attention, les garçons ! » vociféra-t-elle.

Les deux adolescents décampèrent sans demander leur reste. Ils reprirent leur course-poursuite en riant de grand cœur. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux compères commencèrent à fatiguer, et leur rythme ralentissait peu à peu. Mais à chaque fois que Shinji rattrapait le 5th Children, ce dernier semblait retrouver toute son énergie et repartait de plus belle. Ikari avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre la cadence. Voyant son compagnon peiner, Kaoru ralentit juste assez pour que Shinji le rattrape. Le 3rd Children, reprenant espoir, força l'allure. Il talonnait de près l'autre garçon, et tendit la main pour l'attraper. Au même moment, Kaoru tourna la tête. Surpris de voir son poursuivant si proche de lui, le garçon mystérieux trébucha mais réussit à ne pas tomber. Malheureusement, Shinji, emporté dans son élan, ne put freiner sa course, et percuta de plein fouet celui qui le précédait. Ils tombèrent tous deux à la renverse, et se retrouvèrent étendus l'un sur l'autre, le 3rd Children sur le 5th. Le sac de Shinji était tombé quelques mètres plus loin.

A moitié assommés par leur chute, et suffoquant après leur cavalcade, ils restèrent ainsi un moment, les yeux fermés, reprenant leur souffle. Peu à peu, leur respiration se fit plus régulière, mais Shinji ne bougeait. Il se sentait si bien comme ça, contre le corps doux et chaud de son camarade. Il voulait profiter encore quelques minutes de ces instants de quiétude.

« Ca va, Shinji ? » demanda Kaoru.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Shinji ? insista Kaoru, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. T'es mort ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? s'exclama Shinji en se redressant sur ses avant-bras. Heu, non ! Bien sûr que non ! »

« Tant mieux, dit Kaoru visiblement soulagé. Je n'aurais pas aimé avoir à expliquer les raisons de ton décès au major Katsuragi. »

« Hein ? »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire. Le garçon mystérieux fut le premier à reprendre son sérieux.

« Shinji… »dit doucement Kaoru.

« Quoi ? » demanda le garçon brun entre deux éclats de rire.

« Embrasse-moi », murmura l'ange en fixant intensément Ikari.

Le 3rd Children se calma aussitôt. Il rougit mais soutint le regard de braise de son compagnon. Il pencha lentement la tête et offrit ses lèvres au garçon mystérieux. Leur baiser se fit plus profond, et leurs langues cherchèrent avec avidité celle de l'autre. Kaoru passa une main sous la chemise de Shinji et lui caressa tendrement le dos. C'est à ce moment-là que la 2nd Children arriva sur les lieux du crime…heu…dans le couloir où se trouvaient les deux garçons. Arrivant par un couloir perpendiculaire, les yeux dans le vague, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le sac d'Ikari quand elle marcha dessus. Elle baissa les yeux, indifférente, et s'apprêtait à poursuivre son errance, quand un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Tout d'abord, elle ne réagit pas en découvrant les deux garçons enlacés sur le sol, qui manifestement, n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence. Mais, semblant soudain réaliser ce qu'il se passait :

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! »

Les deux garçons, surpris, levèrent la tête, et découvrirent la dernière personne qu'ils auraient pensé voir en ce moment au QG (vu son état mental), c'est-à-dire Asuka. Apparemment, elle était sortie de sa phase « torpeur » pour entrer dans celle de « folie furieuse ». Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, elle regardait les deux adolescents avec une expression horrifiée.

« Ah ! …A…Asuka ? balbutia Shinji d'une voix tremblante. Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais…là ? »

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**………………………………… SILENCE-DE-MORT...……………………………….**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

La tension monta d'un cran…

« Heu… Asuka ? »dit craintivement le garçon brun.

Soudain, ce fut l'explosion. La 2nd Children poussa un hurlement à vous réveiller les morts.

« AAAAAAAAAAAH ! MON DIEU ! QUELLE HORREUR ! ESPECE DE SALES HOMO LUBRIQUES ! BANDES DE BABOUINS PERVERS ! REPUGNANTS VERS DE TERRE OBSEDES ! VOUS ETES VRAIMENT LES ETRES LES PLUS DEGOUTANTS ET LES PLUS ABJECTS QUE J'AI JAMAIS VU. »

« Asuka…C'est pas c'que tu crois… » fit Shinji en faisant mine de se relever.

« AH TOI ! rugit la jeune folle…(Zut !)…fille (lapsus révélateur de la fanwriter ?). NE M'APPROCHE SURTOUT PAS, SALE OBSEDE PERFIDE ET PERVERS ! »

« Mais Asu… » commença le garçon.

« NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! » éructa la 2nd Children en reculant avec une moue de dégoût.

A ce moment-là, elle buta contre le sac de Shinji toujours au sol, et bascula par-dessus. Sa jupe se souleva en un élégant mouvement ondulant, laissant profiter du spectacle aux deux garçons. Elle se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, la jupe retroussée jusqu'au bassin.

« Jolie vue » commenta Kaoru avec un petit sourire.

La jeune fille se redressa précipitamment, et s'assit en rajustant son vêtement. La tête baissée, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Shinji crut qu'elle pleurait. Avec sollicitude, il demanda :

« Heu…Asuka ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Shinji se tut aussitôt. Il avait l'impression de sentir une forte chaleur émaner de sa camarade. Il déglutit bruyamment, saisi par une terreur soudaine.

« Toi…Oh Toi… » murmura Asuka.

« A…Asuka ? »

« NE M'ADRESSE PLUS JAMAIS LA PAROOOOLE ! ESPECE DE SALE INSECTE LUBRIQUE ! PAUV' TAPETTE ! GROS NAZE ! T'ES TELLEMENT INCAPABLE DE T'APPROCHER DES FILLES QUE TU T'RABATS SUR LES GARCONS ! C'EST DEGOUTANT ! »

« Asuka …la pria Shinji. Calme-toi … »fit-il en se redressant à moitié.

« AAAAAAAAAAAHH ! hurla la folle…heu…Asuka. AU SECOUOUOUOURS ! »

Le pauvre 3rd Children ne se rappela de la suite des événements qu'avec difficulté. Tout ce dont il se souvint, ce fut du sac de sport volant dans sa direction, qu'il se prit en plein dans la poire, tandis que la jeune fille s'enfuyait en hurlant. Kaoru se releva et s'assura que son compagnon était toujours vivant. Apparemment, tout allait (à peu près) bien, Shinji était juste un peu groggi. Le jeune Ikari se redressa sur le bras gauche, en se tenant la tête de l'autre main.

« Aïe, Aïe, Aïe! » gémit-t-il.

« Comment disais-tu, Shinji ? lui demanda Kaoru d'un ton ironique. « C'est pas c'que tu crois, Asuka ? »

« Ben…heu… » hésita le garçon brun, parfaitement conscient qu'en fait, c'était tout à fait ça.

Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent un « BONK » bizarre, un grand « AAAH ! » suivi d'un bruit de chute relativement long. Apparemment, la folle furieuse venait de dégringoler dans les escaliers roulants (évidemment, en prenant l'escalier qui monte au lieu de celui qui descend. Hi hi hi !). Un bruit mat leur parvint enfin, indiquant la fin de la chute de la 2nd Children (ben oui, les escaliers de la NERV sont suuuuuper longs, vous l'aviez pas remarqué ?) puis le silence s'installa. Inquiets, les deux garçons s'apprêtaient à se lever pour se porter à son secou…heu… plutôt à aller voir – du plus loin possible- s'ils devaient appeler quelqu'un pour aider la furie. Quand soudain :

« Aiieuh !...Tout ça, c'est de vot'faute ! BANDE DE CRETINS ! retentit la voix stridente d'Asuka. Vous allez le regretter ! Je vais tout raconter à Misato ! Sales … PERVERS VICIEUX ! »

La dingue repartit au galop en hurlant à la fin du monde.

« Bon. Apparemment, elle a pas l'air de s'être fait bien mal » constata Kaoru.

Les deux compères se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

« Au fait, Kaoru », fit Shinji tout en riant.

« Oui? » répondit Kaoru.

« Tu me dois une revanche ! » s'exclama le jeune Ikari en balançant son sac en direction du 5th Children.

Kaoru reçut le sac en pleine poitrine, et tomba à la renverse. Puis Shinji se jeta sur son compagnon en essayant de le chatouiller. Les deux gamins se lancèrent alors dans un concours de « celui qui décoiffera l'autre en premier », et leurs rires résonnèrent dans les couloirs de la NERV. Pendant qu'ils chahutaient, un haut-parleur crépita :

« Les pilotes Shinji Ikari et Kaoru Nagisa sont priés de se rendre immédiatement au poste de contrôle, fit une voix féminine. Je répète, les pi… »

« HE, LE DUO D'COMIQUES ! retentit soudain la voix de Misato, assurément furax. Vous allez ramener vos fesses ici vite fait ! Vous avez compris ? Et… »

«Major Katsuragi ! Je vous en prie, calmez-vous ! » supplia la voix de femme.

« Me calmer ? Avec de pareils irresponsables ? J'AI JAMAIS VU CA DE TOUTE MA VIE… »

« Major Katsuragi ! fit la voix du commandant Ikari d'un ton rude. Il suffit ! »

« Mais commandant… » commença Misato.

« Coupez le haut-parleur ! » ordonna son supérieur.

« Comman… »

« COUPEZ – CE – HAUT – PARLEUR ! » dit le commandant en détachant bien tous les mots.

« B…Bien, à vos ordres, commandant, obtempéra Misato à contrecoeur. Mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, murmura-t-elle dans le micro. ATTENDEZ UN PEU QUE… »

« MAJOR ! »

« COUIC ! » fit le haut-parleur.

Le haut-parleur se tut enfin. Le duo de co…heu… les deux garçons ne riaient plus.

« Heu…Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller, non ? » suggéra Shinji.

« Tout à fait d'accord », acquiesça Kaoru.

Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal (emmêlés qu'ils étaient dans le sac de sport), puis se dirigèrent rapidement vers le poste de contrôle. Quand ils arrivèrent, l'ambiance était étrangement calme. Le commandant, qui n'assistait que rarement aux tests de synchro, avait quitté la pièce. Shinji s'apprêtait à demander où était Misato, quand brusquement, il sentit un courant d'air glacial dans son dos. Il se retourna en tremblant, et se figea. Misato fulminait littéralement de rage. Le 3rd Children avala sa salive, et attendit nerveusement l'Apocalypse.

« Alors, comme ça, on préfère jouer à chat dans les locaux de la NERV plutôt que d'assister au tests de synchro, hein ? On bouscule ses supérieurs et on ne les aide pas à se relever, hein ? dit-elle en montant d'un ton. NON MAIS QUI EST-CE QUI M'A FICHU DES ABRUTIS PAREILS ? explosa-t-elle. A CAUSE DE VOUS, LA PAUVRE RITSUKO EST OBLIGEE DE RECLASSER TOUS SES DOSSIERS ! Et vous savez quoi, les gars ? Ces dossiers, c'étaient les vôtres. Et sans ces dossiers, on ne peut pas commencer les tests. Donc, en conclusion, tant que Ritsuko n'aura pas touuut reclassé, VOUS RESTEREZ ICI ! Même si on doit y passer toute la nuit, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici AVANT QU'ON EST FINI CES FICHUS TEST DE SYNCHRO ! » finit-elle en hurlant.

« Elle a vraiment l'air furax », chuchota Kaoru à son camarade.

« Quelque chose à redire ? » l'invectiva Misato.

« Non, major, répondit Kaoru avec un grand sourire charmeur. Nous tenions simplement, mon camarade et moi, à vous présenter nos plus sincères excuses. »

Prise de cours, Misato resta sans voix. Mais se reprenant :

« Ah…heu…C'est bon. Tu es notre nouveau pilote et tu ne connais pas encore les lieux. MAIS, fit-elle en lançant un regard noir à Shinji, que cet énergumène-là te balade dans les couloirs de la NERV au lieu de te conduire ici, ça, je le digère mal. Déjà qu'on a un emploi du temps assez serré, Môssieur préfère s'amuser ! »

« M…Misato, balbutia Shinji. Je…je suis désolé… »

« Ah, tu es désolé ? dit agressivement Misato en se rapprochant du pauvre garçon. Ca, c'est sûr, tu peux être désolé. »

Puis, se penchant vers sa future victime, elle lui murmura :

« Surtout quand vous traumatisez cette pauvre Asuka en faisant des cochonneries dans les locaux de la NERV, fit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Asuka m'a tout raconté », lui expliqua-t-elle, toujours à mi-voix.

« Heu…ben…heu… » balbutia Ikari.

Il recula, effrayé par le regard malsain de sa supérieure qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il prit soudain ses jambes à son cou, aussitôt poursuivi par le major Katsuragi, folle de rage (décidément, les filles dans Evangelion ont vraiment une case en moins. A part Rei peut-être. Quoique…)

« REVIENS ICI, SHINJI ! » hurla Misato.

« AAAH ! » fit le susnommé en guise de réponse.

Une folle poursuite s'engagea dans le poste de contrôle entre l'adolescent irresponsable et l'adulte hystérique. Pendant ce temps, Ritsuko continuait de classer ses dossiers en pestant. Et finalement, le test ne put commencer que trois heures plus tard, les dossiers enfin classés, mais surtout quand Misato fut calmée en s'étant pris une porte en pleine figure durant sa chasse au Shinji : elle passait devant la porte, fermée, que Shinji venait de dépasser, et quelqu'un - Ritsuko et ses dossiers classés – ouvrit ladite porte (je vous laisse imaginer le « BONG » retentissant qu'on entendit). Les dossiers furent de nouveau éparpillés. Ritsuko fusilla du regard la pauvre Misato étendue sur le sol, assommée. Et rebelote, Ritsuko dut recommencer pendant que l'on prodiguait les premiers soins d'urgence au major, et que le 3rd Children tentait de rester en vie assez longtemps pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Rei qui, entre-temps, était arrivée sur les lieux, demeurait impassible. Les trois pilotes se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour enfiler leurs plug-suits, puis montèrent dans les plugs et le test commença enfin (avec un gros mal de tête en perspective pour la malheureuse Misato).

A SUIVRE …

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** Attention, bains très très chauds !


	3. Attention, bains très très chauds

**Chapitre III :**

Attention, bains très très chauds !

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Yaoi HOT ! HOT ! HOT ! (lemon, quoi)

**Série :** Neon Genesis Evangelion (d'après la série TV)

**Pairing :** Kaoru et Shinji

**Commentaires:** Après une longue absence, la grande Shizuka revient enfin dans l'univers d'Evangelion…Ben… c'est du lemon, quoi… Y a pas autre chose à dire…Mais bon, comme pour mon premier chapitre, je reprends les dialogues de deux scènes de la série TV (doublée en français… Oui, je sais, ça l'fait pas… mais bon, j'ai vu la série que comme ça alors…), et je change deux ou trois petits éléments avant de prolonger les scènes… Hi hi hi… Ah, au fait, les phrases entre parenthèses sont mes pitits commentaires à moi, alors vous inquiétez pas.

**Spoiler :** Ben oui, c'est encore un spoiler, mais bon que voulez-vous ? J'adore la scène des bains dans la série, mais je trouve qu'elle va pas assez loin, donc je l'ai reprise en l'améliorant un tout petit peu. Et comme la scène dans la chambre suit juste ce passage, et ben j'ai réuni les deux scènes dans la foulée. Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Introduction :** Le test de synchro d'aujourd'hui avait été particulièrement éprouvant aujourd'hui. Misato ne cessait d'engueuler Shinji, et profitait de la moindre communication entre le 3rd et le 5th Children pour vanner ce pauvre Ikari. Après le test, Ritsuko congédia Rei et Shinji, et demanda au nouveau pilote, Kaoru Nagisa, de rester pour quelques examens supplémentaires. Dépité de devoir quitter son camarade, Shinji rejoignit tristement les vestiaires, enleva sa plug-suit et se rhabilla. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une sortie, mais une fois la porte franchie, il se rappela où il vivait et surtout avec qui : deux folles (Asuka et Misato) qui lui auraient volontiers tordu le cou, et un pingouin bâfreur et glandouilleur qui faisait tout pour montrer à Shinji que l'appartement du major était son territoire à lui. Il frissonna à cette perspective. Bien qu'il fut tard (près de minuit car le test avait duré plus longtemps que prévu), le jeune Ikari décida d'attendre encore un peu avant de rentrer. À cette heure ci, les couloirs de la NERV étaient déserts et, après l'agitation des dernières heures, le pilote allait pouvoir goûter à quelques minutes de tranquillité. Il s'installa sur les sièges situés en face des portes de centre, sortit son baladeur CD, et le mit en marche : la Neuvième de Beethoven. "_Tiens, se dit-t-il, c'est étrange. L'autre jour quand j'ai rencontré Kaoru pour la première fois, c'était ça qu'il chantait. Et maintenant j'écoute ça…Je me demande bien pourquoi…_" Il étendit les jambes, ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les notes de musique…

Un peu plus tard, la porte en face de Shinji s'ouvrit, et Kaoru apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Eh bien, Shinji, fit le 5 th Children, étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'attendais ? »

Shinji sortit de sa rêverie et se redressa. Surpris, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

« …Heu… Non, pas du tout…bafouilla-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que tu… heu… »

« Tu fais quoi ? » lui demanda le nouveau venu.

« Oh… eh bien… » hésita le brun.

Viiite ! Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, une idée avant de paraître complètement ridicule devant son compagnon. Soudain, il eut un éclair de génie (enfin, moi je trouve que c'est un éclair de génie pour la suite de ma fic. Hi hi hi…).

« Je voulais aller aux sources chaudes du QG, lança-t-il. Je voulais prendre un bain avant de rentrer(1)… Mais… je n'ai pas tellement envie d'être chez moi ces temps-ci… »

« De quoi te plains-tu ? fit le garçon mystérieux. Tu as un endroit où aller, un endroit qui t'appartient. C'est beau. »

« Tu crois vraiment c'que tu dis, là ? demanda le 3rd Children d'un ton peu convaincu. Tu te rappelles avec qui je vis ? » fit-il amèrement remarquer à son camarade.

« Ha ha ha ! C'est vrai ! » dit Kaoru, mi-figue mi-raisin, en se souvenant de leur après-midi mouvementé avec les deux folles (Asuka et Misato, bien sûr !).

Shinji rougit brusquement, comme un enfant pris en faute. Le garçon à la chevelure argenté lui sourit avec bienfaisance, puis il reprit :

« J'aimerais te parler encore un peu. Je peux venir ? »

« Oh ? » fit Shinji sans comprendre.

« Prendre un bain, lui rappela Kaoru. Tu ne voulais pas aller prendre un bain ? »

« Si…! répondit le garçon brun. Mais… »

« Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? »

« … Heu… non, enfin… si… Je veux dire que… heu… » bafouilla Shinji.

Le 3rd Children ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait les joues en feu, et n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots correctement. Prendre un bain avec Kaoru ? Se retrouver en tenue d'Adam avec lui, comme l'autre jour sur la plage ? (Ha ha ha ! Très drôle, le jeu de mots quand on sait que Kaoru est un Ange et qu'il cherche à rejoindre Adam, le premier Ange… Kuso ! Je fais vraiment de l'humour merdique, moi…). Shinji devint écarlate en repensant à leur première rencontre. Comprenant son embarras, le garçon aux cheveux d'argent lança :

« On y va ? »

« Ah… heu… oui ! » répondit Shinji en se levant brusquement.

« Montre-moi le chemin » dit Kaoru.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers les bains de la NERV. Kaoru sifflotait tranquillement son air préféré (la…la… ? Allez, j'suis sûre que vous l'savez… Quoi, vous avez oublié ? Ben c'est la 9ème Symphonie de Beethoven, l'Ode à la Joie, quoi… Ah la la, mais pourquoi je dois faire tout le boulot dans cette fic, moi ?).

Peu après, s'étant dévêtus, les adolescents pénétrèrent dans l'eau brûlante. Un bon bain était agréable après leur éprouvante journée. Shinji était gêné de se retrouver nu avec l'étrange garçon. Ils étaient assis côte à côte. Ikari observait son compagnon d'un regard en biais, sans toutefois oser le regarder en face.

« Tu refuses obstinément les relations avec les autres, » dit soudain le garçon aux cheveux d'argent.

« Hein ? »

« C'est parce que tu as peur de tes sentiments ? continua Kaoru. Ignorer les autres, c'est éviter à coup sûr d'être trahi ou blessé, mais ça ne protège pas contre le désespoir. Rien ne peut jamais protéger contre le désespoir… Chaque homme est seul… Mais il peut l'oublier, et grâce à cela au moins, continuer à vivre… »

« Hein ? » fit Shinji.

Kaoru lui prit la main dans l'eau. Le 3rd Children rougit, et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la pénombre, les seules sources d'éclairage venant des lampes de sortie de secours, ainsi que de l'écran géant qui projetait 24 heures sur 24 des images du QG.

« C'est l'heure, » dit Shinji.

« Ah ? s'étonna le 5th Children. Il faut déjà partir ? »

« Oui, répondit Ikari. Il faut aller se coucher… »

« Ensemble ? » demanda l'ange d'un ton (faussement) innocent.

« HEIN ?… heu … Non ! » s'exclama Shinji.

PANIQUE À BORD ! Shinji était complètement pris au dépourvu. Pourquoi son compagnon avait-il dit ça ?

« Ils t'ont donné une chambre ? Tu as une chambre à toi, je suppose ? » demanda le garçon brun, confus.

« Bon » fit Kaoru d'un air déçu en se levant.

Il tourna son regard ardent vers le jeune Ikari. Shinji, qui avait suivit son mouvement des yeux, baissa la tête en rougissant devant son camarade nu.

« Cette douleur toujours là au fond du cœur, reprit le mystérieux garçon, c'est le mal de vivre. Il est facile de briser le cœur, c'est pour ça que vivre est douloureux. Et ton cœur à toi est fragile, fragile comme du cristal. »

« Mon cœur ? » interrogea Shinji.

« Oui. Ton cœur est digne d'amour, » dit doucement Kaoru.

« D'amour ? » répéta le brun.

« Oui, lui affirma l'ange. De mon amour. »

Kaoru regardait tendrement Shinji. Il s'approcha de son compagnon toujours assis dans l'eau, puis s'accroupit doucement sur les cuisses du jeune Ikari, l'empêchant de se relever. Le garçon mystérieux prit le visage du 3rd Children dans ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Shinji ferma les yeux en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Kaoru, s'abandonnant totalement au désir qui montait en lui. Brusquement, dans un regain de pudeur, il sépara ses lèvres de celles de l'autre garçon et détourna la tête. Il sentait le corps du jeune Nagisa contre le sien, il sentait leur virilité l'une contre l'autre. Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à éprouver du désir.

« Shinji… dit amoureusement Kaoru. Regarde-moi… »

Shinji tourna timidement la tête. Il sentait sur sa joue la main de Kaoru le caresser doucement. Il leva les yeux vers son compagnon.

« Tu as peur, Shinji ? » demanda l'ange mystérieux.

« … N… Non… » hésita Ikari.

« Tu trembles ? s'inquiéta Kaoru. Pourtant, on est bien dans l'eau, non ? »

« … O… Oui… acquiesça le garçon brun. Je suis bien avec toi ! » ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment, rouge de confusion.

« Vraiment ? »

Shinji attira Kaoru à lui, quémandant un autre baiser que le jeune Nagisa lui accorda sans délai. Leur baiser dura longtemps. Ils haletaient quand ils se séparèrent enfin. Étrangement, Ikari remarqua le même phénomène que lors de leur première rencontre sur le bord du lac : Kaoru semblait briller d'une douce lueur éthérée qui rassurait Shinji dans la pénombre. Le 3rd Children pouvait observer à loisir le visage de son compagnon. Shinji passa les mains dans le dos de Kaoru, tandis que ce dernier caressait le torse imberbe d'Ikari. Le garçon aux yeux écarlates écarta son bassin juste assez pour saisir délicatement le membre viril du brun, qu'il commença à masser. Shinji se mit à respirer plus fort.

« Toi aussi, Shinji, le supplia Kaoru. Fais comme moi. »

Le 3rd Children s'exécuta aussitôt et prit le sexe de son compagnon entre ses doigts. Ils se massèrent mutuellement quelques minutes, puis quand Kaoru sentit le membre de Shinji se raidir, il arrêta et obligea son camarade à s'asseoir sur le bord du bassin. L'étrange garçon écarta les jambes du jeune Ikari, et massa encore quelques instants la verge du garçon brun pour bien faire sortir le gland. Il approcha ensuite la tête, prit doucement le gland entre ses lèvres et entreprit de le titiller de la langue avec insistance. Shinji crut défaillir de plaisir tellement les sensations étaient intenses. Le 5th Children prit ensuite plus profondément le membre dans sa bouche, tout en suçant et massant avec la langue. La succion se fit de plus en plus intense. Shinji poussa un petit cri plaintif quand son compagnon mordilla légèrement sa verge. Le 3rd Children ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éjacula avec un soupir de soulagement. Kaoru avala le liquide blanchâtre avant de se mettre debout.

Il se laissa attirer par Shinji, qui recueillit délicatement le sexe de l'étrange garçon dans sa bouche. Ikari se mit à sucer, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort, réussissant même à arracher un gémissement de plaisir à son compagnon. Mais cette fois, le garçon brun était bien décidé à ne pas laisser le 5th Children se retirer avant terme. Shinji agrippait fermement son compagnon par les hanches, et l'empêchait de s'enfuir. Devant la détermination de son camarade, Kaoru céda et ne chercha pas à se dégager. Il éjacula enfin, soupirant d'aise, et maintint de force la tête de Shinji contre lui. La bouche remplie de sperme et toujours occupée par le membre de Kaoru, le jeune Ikari étouffait. Il réprima un haut-le-cœur et se força à avaler le curieux nectar. Le garçon mystérieux se retira alors, laissant Shinji au bord de la nausée et suffoquant. L'ange s'agenouilla et serra le 3rd Children contre lui.

« Maintenant, nous sommes liés, Shinji… » murmura tendrement Kaoru.

Le jeune Nagisa entraîna Ikari dans l'eau et le plaqua contre le bord du bassin. Il posa une main sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de Shinji, et remonta lentement vers son entrejambe. Puis il chercha quelques secondes avant de glisser un doigt dans l'intimité du 3rd Children. Le visage de Shinji se crispa un instant. Il poussa un faible gémissement de douleur. quand Kaoru introduisit un deuxième doigt dans l'orifice. Le garçon mystérieux entama un léger mouvement de va-et-vient en enfonçant ses doigts plus profondément. Shinji sentit une vague de plaisir monter en lui. Kaoru frottait de plus en plus fort et le 3rd Children agrippa la main qui le masturbait en essayant vainement de la repousser. Mais il n'y parvenait pas, submergé par un flot de sensations nouvelles.

Kaoru embrassa le garçon brun sur la bouche, dans le cou, mordilla son oreille, le faisant gémir. Quand le 5th Children sentit ses doigts glisser facilement dans la chaude caverne, il les retira lentement et força Shinji à se retourner. Le 3rd Children se retrouva à quatre pattes au bord du bassin, devant l'autre pilote. Kaoru passa un doigt entre les cuisses de Shinji, le caressa brièvement avant de s'approcher et d'introduire son membre dans l'étroit orifice. Il commença alors une lente pénétration, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas faire mal à son compagnon. Ses coups de reins faisaient clapoter l'eau contre le rebord. Le garçon brun se laissait totalement faire, incapable de penser, concentré uniquement sur cette douleur lancinante mais pourtant si agréable. Soudain, le genou de Shinji glissa sur le fond du bassin, et le membre de Kaoru le pénétra entièrement d'un seul coup. Le 3rd Children cria de douleur en s'agrippant au bord du bassin. Son compagnon lui arracha un nouveau cri de souffrance en donnant un dernier coup de hanche pour se repositionner avant de se retirer lentement. Un filet de sang s'échappait de l'entrejambe de Shinji, troublant légèrement l'eau. Le jeune Ikari s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et pleurait doucement.

« Pardon, Shinji, fit Kaoru d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude et de douceur. Je t'ai fait mal… »

Le 3rd Children ne répondit pas. Kaoru s'approcha et le serra tendrement dans ses bras. Shinji se calma peu à peu. Malgré la honte, malgré la souffrance, il se sentait bien près de son ami. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il jeta ses bras autour du cou de l'ange, et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, sans un mot. Brusquement, les deux garçons levèrent la tête. Un bruit dans le couloir.

« MERDE ! lâcha Shinji devenu écarlate. Le veilleur de nuit ! »

Ils paniquèrent en voyant le faisceau d'une lampe de poche apparaître derrière la double porte. Quand une des portes s'ouvrit, ils plongèrent entièrement dans l'eau. Ils virent la lumière s'approcher, s'attarder un instant tandis qu'ils suffoquaient, puis avec soulagement s'éloigner. Ils sortirent la tête de l'eau pour respirer, toussant le plus doucement possible pour recracher l'eau qu'ils avaient avalée.

« Je crois… Teu teu… commença Kaoru en toussant, qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant, non ? »

« H… Hai… ! » acquiesça Shinji, manquant tomber en se relevant.

Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent de sortir de l'eau et allèrent discrètement se rhabiller au vestiaire. Malheureusement, au moment où ils sortaient des bains, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le gardien. Réagissant avec rapidité, Kaoru donna un coup de pied dans la lampe que l'homme tenait à la main, l'envoyant se briser sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Se retrouvant soudain dans la pénombre, le gardien ne voyait plus les adolescents qui en profitèrent pour détaler comme s'ils avaient le feu aux fesses (Remarque que… ils l'avaient bien… quelques minutes auparavant…pas tout à fait le même genre, mais bon… Hum… désolé. Un peu de sérieux quand même !). Durant leur fuite, l'alarme se déclencha soudain, assourdissante, baignant les couloirs de lumières rouges clignotantes.

« ALERTE ! INTRUS DANS LE QG ! crépita un haut-parleur. JE RÉPÈTE : INTRUS DANS LE QG. LES INTRUS ONT ÉTÉ REPÉRÉ PRÈS DES BAINS ! »

La voix continuait ainsi en boucle, donnant des indications aux troupes de sécurité. Les deux garçons couraient à en perdre haleine. Ils réussirent à franchir une porte de sortie avant que les locaux ne soient bouclés. Ils s'éloignèrent encore de quelques pâtées de maison avant de se laisser tomber sur l'herbe dans un parc public.

« On l'a… humf humf… échappé… humf… belle, non ?… humf humf… » fit Kaoru en haletant.

« … Humf humf… H… Haï… » acquiesça Shinji.

Les deux garçons restèrent allongés quelques instants côte à côte. Puis ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en repensant au bazar qu'ils avaient provoqué au Q.G. Quand ils furent calmés, ils se relevèrent et reprirent leur chemin. L'appartement de Kaoru se trouvant sur la route de Shinji, le 3rd Children accompagna son camarade un moment…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Un peu plus tard, on retrouve les deux garçons dans la chambre de Kaoru. Le 5th Children est allongé sur son lit, tandis que Shinji est couché sur un futon posé au sol. La scène qui suit est en partie empruntée à la série T.V., puis elle est complétée par une fin de mon crû. **

« Je peux aller par terre si tu préfères, tu sais », fit Kaoru à son camarade.

« Non, non, merci bien, répondit Shinji. Et puis, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour rester, alors ne te déranges pas pour moi. »

Le garçon brun rougit brusquement dans la pénombre. "Insister" était un faible mot. Au moment de se séparer, le 3rd Children s'était littéralement jeté au cou de son amant, et l'avait embrassé avec fougue. C'était à peine s'il n'avait pas déshabillé le 5th Children sur place pour lui faire l'amour au pied de l'immeuble. Kaoru avait alors proposé à Shinji de rester pour la nuit, ce que le jeune Ikari avait immédiatement accepté. C'est ainsi que les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent tous les deux, seuls, dans cet appartement exigu.

« Tu voulais me parler, je t'écoute », lança Kaoru.

« Hein ? »

« Alors ? insista l'ange. Qu'est-ce que tu avais envie de me dire ? »

Shinji hésita un instant avant de se lancer.

« J'ai appris tellement de choses depuis mon arrivée… Tellement de choses. J'étais chez mon tuteur avant. J'avais des journées tranquilles et calmes. Cette vie me plaisait beaucoup. Je me contentais d'exister. On ne m'obligeait jamais à faire des choses… »

« Est-ce que les gens te dégoûtent ? » l'interrogea Kaoru.

« Même pas, répondit le 3rd Children. Je m'en fiche des gens. Sauf mon père… Mais lui, je le déteste ! »

Le silence retomba dans la chambre. Shinji s'était tu, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de très mal. _" Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends de lui raconter tout ça ? se dit-il en aparthé. Je le connais à peine…"._Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de camarade, et s'aperçut que celui-ci l'observait.

« Hein ? » fit Shinji en rougissant brusquement.

« J'ai l'impression que nous sommes nés pour nous rencontrer, toi et moi… » lança le garçon mystérieux en fixant le 3rd Children de ses yeux ardents.

Shinji rougit de nouveau et détourna le regard.

« …Ah… heu… Oui… peut-être… » balbutia-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

« Shinji… » fit Kaoru.

« H…Haï…? » répondit le garçon brun d'un ton gêné.

« Je peux venir près de toi ? » demanda l'ange.

Et sans attendre de réponse, le garçon mystérieux descendit du lit et vint s'allonger près de Shinji. Les deux garçons étaient maintenant tout près l'un de l'autre, leur respiration se mêlant, les yeux dans les yeux. Shinji approcha ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon et l'embrassa tendrement. Il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de Kaoru, et joua quelques minutes avec celle de son amant. Pendant ce temps, le 5th Children avait repoussé la couverture posée sur le garçon brun, et avait glissé une main sous son T-shirt. Kaoru caressa tendrement le torse d'Ikari avant de lui enlever son vêtement. Puis le garçon aux cheveux d'argent ôta son pyjama (sous lequel, il ne portait aucun sous-vêtement) avant de s'allonger tête-bêche par rapport à Shinji, lui présentant son bassin au niveau du visage.

« Heu… Kaoru ? fit Shinji, intrigué et vaguement inquiet. Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« N'aie pas peur, Shinji, répondit l'ange en débarrassant le 3rd Children de son caleçon. Je vais te montrer quelque chose… »

Le jeune Ikari rougit quand son compagnon rapprocha son corps du sien, mais il le laissa agir à sa guise. Kaoru introduisit son membre dans la bouche de Shinji, avant de prendre la virilité du 3rd Children dans sa propre bouche. Le garçon mystérieux commença à sucer en faisant aller et venir sa tête, bientôt imité par son camarade. Shinji frissonnait parfois et gémissait, n'arrivant plus à exercer sa fellation tant l'étrange garçon lui procurait du plaisir. Ne pouvant plus respirer, le garçon brun repoussa soudain le bassin du 5 th Children. Ce dernier, quant à lui, continua ses mouvements de va-et-vient jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le jeune Ikari éjacule dans un gémissement de soulagement. Kaoru se redressa alors, essuyant sur sa joue un filet de sperme qu'il lécha avec gourmandise. Puis le garçon à la chevelure argentée se remit dans le même sens que Shinji et s'allongea sur lui. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de s'embrasser langoureusement.

« … K… Kaoru… » hésita Shinji quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

« Haï ? » fit l'autre.

« Je… enfin… je… »

« Quoi ? » insista l'ange.

« Je… je te veux… en moi, Kaoru… » balbutia le 3rd Children en virant au rouge.

« D'accord… » murmura le garçon mystérieux en souriant tendrement.

Le 5th Children glissa ses jambes entre celles de son compagnon et les releva avec ses cuisses. Puis il fit passer ses épaules sous les genoux du garçon brun, et commença à le pénétrer avec douceur. Kaoru accéléra peu à peu le rythme de ses balancements, s'introduisant un peu plus profondément à chaque poussée, tandis que les gémissements du 3rd Children se faisaient de plus en plus intenses et rapprochés. Shinji s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au futon, ne pensant qu'à une chose : que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Il poussait des "Ouiiii" passionnés pour que son amant continue encore et encore. Les deux adolescents transpiraient et haletaient, ivres de plaisir. Quand enfin Kaoru le pénétra jusqu'au fond, Shinji cria le nom de son amant en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Le garçon au regard de braise repassa ses bras par-dessus les jambes du 3rd Children, et commença à se retirer. Mais il s'arrêta juste avant que son membre ne sorte complètement, et se laissa tomber en arrière en entraînant le jeune Ikari avec lui. Shinji se retrouva alors à cheval sur son camarade dont la virilité était toujours dressée. Surmontant sa timidité et ses appréhensions, le garçon brun commença à s'enfoncer sur le membre de Kaoru en se déhanchant. Ses mouvements lui arrachaient de petits cris plaintifs, à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Surpris de tant d'audace de la part de son compagnon, Kaoru se laissait faire, peu à peu gagné par une vague de plaisir intense.

Les deux garçons gémissaient à l'unisson dans la pénombre. Sentant son amant faiblir, le 5th Children vint à son aide et commença à faire bouger son bassin de haut en bas, arrachant alors de petits cris de plaisir au jeune Ikari. Une dernière poussée verticale de l'étrange garçon le fit pénétrer son compagnon au plus profond. Arrivés au paroxysme de leur jouissance, les deux garçons crièrent dans un bel ensemble. L'ange se redressa et agrippa son camarade qui défaillait de plaisir, avant de libérer sa semence dans l'étroit fourreau de chair. Shinji acheva de s'évanouir en sentant le liquide brûlant couler en lui.

Kaoru aussi était épuisé, et il soutenait de plus en plus difficilement son amant. Il s'allongea en se retirant doucement du garçon brun, qu'il étendit tendrement à côté de lui. Le 5th Children déposa un chaste baiser sur le front encore brûlant de son compagnon endormi, attrapa la couverture et en recouvrit leurs deux corps. Puis Kaoru s'allongea sur le dos en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

« Pourquoi …? murmura-t-il, un sanglot troublant sa voix. Pourquoi me laissez-vous l'aimer alors que je vais lui faire tant de mal …? »

La voix lui fit soudain défaut. Il ferma les paupières, des larmes perlant au coin des yeux. L'ange mystérieux s'endormit peu à peu, en chuchotant sans cesse des _"Pourquoi " _désespérés à l'adresse des Cieux. Dehors, la lune blafarde dardait ses pâles rayons dans la nuit brumeuse comme un sinistre présage. Au pied de l'immeuble, une étrange jeune fille aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux bleu électrique jetait un dernier regard vers l'appartement où reposaient les deux amants, avant de s'éloigner lentement dans la nuit…

A SUIVRE … 

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** Le Dernier Messager…

(1) « … prendre un bain… » : Oui, bon, normalement, dans la série, Shinji dit qu'il veut aller prendre une douche. Mais au final, dans l'anime, c'est un bain qu'il prend en compagnie de Kaoru. Donc je mets directement le mot "bain"

**COMMENTAIRES DE FIN :** Nyark nyark nyark ! Si vous voulez connaître la suite, vous avez plus qu'à lire l'ultime chapitre de cette fic. Attention, vous pourriez avoir des surprises…

8


End file.
